


Anamnesis (on hold)

by nuestablish



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn (ish), policeman aaron and his boo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestablish/pseuds/nuestablish
Summary: When Aaron is transferred to the Metropolitan Police's cold case squad, he moves into an apartment in a city he's never even visited before, much less lived alone in. He certainly wasn't expecting to find the apartment occupied and full of mysteries someone's dying to solve.





	Anamnesis (on hold)

“Typical fucking English weather,” Aaron grumbled as he climbed into the back of a taxi that would take him to his new job in the big city.

“I don’t know what weather you expected for January,” the driver retorted, turning the key and starting up the engine. Aaron rolled his eyes in the backseat, looking out of the window as the fields of countryside rolled past him and further away.

* * *

 

Aaron had a simple childhood. Growing up in Los Angeles and then moving to Oxford at 11, he’d never really had a dream, something he craved to be. It was always just passing interests, until he watched an episode of Cold Case. Sure, the plotlines were cringy and the acting forced, but it sparked something inside of him. He wanted to be someone who helped people who had been suffering for too long find closure, so that’s what he pursued.

 

Oxford wasn’t exactly the bustling city he was accustomed to as a child, but it was something, with a police force that left something to be desired. In his time there he’d solved a couple of the cold cases that lay boxed up in the back of the police stations, but they weren’t exactly the tension-filled mysteries he craved. So, as soon as he could, Aaron requested a transfer to the London Metropolitan Police’s cold case squad.

 

He’d never _actually_ visited London. The closest he got to London was Heathrow airport whenever he left on holiday or came back from visiting family in California. But he knew the city would have countless cold cases on its hands, many of them considerably more interesting than those that Oxford handled. It also helped that they’d give him an apartment for free, because the property market in London isn’t exactly... accessible.

 

And that apartment was exactly where he was headed.

* * *

 

After an enjoyable 2 hour trip around the M25, watching the sun set out of the dusty windows, Aaron found himself surrounded by his suitcases in front of King’s Cross station. He watched the taxi disappear, turning to make the short walk up Pentonville Road to the tower block where he’d be living for the foreseeable future. A future that made the inside of Aaron’s stomach flip at just the thought of it.

 

Making his way up to the 10th floor in the lift, he fiddled with his keys and found his way inside the apartment he’d be calling home from now on. It was larger than he’d expected, big enough to have its own guest bedroom, with a large kitchen and living area. He chucked his heavy rucksack down on the sofa and sat down next to it, staring at the suitcases which stood in front of the now closed front door.

 

“At least that's over,” Aaron sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. He took two deep breaths, before using all his strength to stand back up and make his way to the suitcase to get a towel, and some shampoo out so he could take a shower and wash away the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

He sighed once more as he pulled the shower curtain across and turned on the water, scolding hot. He stood there, completely still as the water cascaded over his shoulders and splashed onto the tiled floor, deep in empty thoughts. But then he heard something from outside the shower, something falling over. He couldn’t place where the noise was coming from, but he froze in his spot when he heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

 

Suddenly, the curtain he was planning to hide using was no longer in front of him, instead replaced by the face of a boy.

 

“Hi there, I’m-”

 

Aaron moved to get out of the shower, instead slipping on the wet tiles and falling backwards against the wall, hitting it as he slid down.

 

“Not _again_ ,” he heard the man mumble, before his vision went black.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was laid down on the sofa with a bag of frozen vegetables tucked between his head and the pillow beneath it, right on top of a bump. A bump that seemed to have a pulse of its own. He squinted at the ceiling, trying to remember how the hell he got into this situation when he remembered the figure in the bathroom. Then he remembered that he was sort of… well… _naked_ when that all went down. He sat up suddenly, a bit too fast for his body to comprehend, and found himself to be somehow fully clothed in some sweats that he’d packed in his suitcase. Whoever this mysterious roommate was, he sure didn’t know the meaning of privacy.

 

Aaron leaned back, the throbbing of his head even more violent when it wasn’t quashed by the frozen vegetable packet that he could now feel dripping down the back of his neck. From his current position, he looked around the room, searching for the boy from before. He didn’t really have time to process his face, but the boy seemed to be around his age, with bright eyes and a soft nose, and what he could remember as a rather cute smile. The boy was either in a blind spot, or had miraculously disappeared, so Aaron turned his head back round to stare at the ceiling.

 

“You scared me, you know.”

 

Aaron turned his head to where the voice was coming from, seeing the boy from before, cuter than Aaron had remembered.

 

“I didn’t know I was going to have a roommate,” Aron sat up, holding the frozen vegetables against the lump on his head and swinging his legs off of the sofa so the boy could sit down next to him.

 

“Neither did I,” the boy smiled, “I’m Jonghyun, by the way. Didn’t get to tell you before you fell over.”

 

“Aaron,” he responded, holding his hand out for Jonghyun to shake.

 

As Jonghyun’s hand slid into his, he noticed how cold it was, almost feeling lifeless. Either the apartment’s heating needed turning up or Jonghyun just had very poor circulation.

 

“So what do you do for a living?”

“Policeman,” Aaron said, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, “transferred to the cold case unit today.”

“From where?”

“Oxford.”

 

Jonghyun laughed slightly, standing up from the sofa and walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Fancy,” he spoke, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water, swallowing a bit before walking over to hand it to Aaron. “Drink up.”

“Didn’t expect to gain another mother when I moved to London,” Aaron snorted, putting the bottle up to his lips and taking a swig. “How old are you anyway?”

“What year is it?”

“Ah, one of _those_ , are you?” Aaron passed the bottle back to Jonghyun. “It’s 2019.”

“I guess,” Jonghyun mumbled, biting his lip slightly. “23, then.”

“2 years younger than me,” Aaron said to himself, standing up for the first time. “Which bedroom should I take?”

“Bigger one’s yours.”

 

Jonghyun turned away and went back into the kitchen, Aaron watching his back for a few seconds while he tried to wrap his head around the whole situation. Here he was, living in an apartment right in the middle of London with a man he barely knew anything about, starting a new job the very next day. At least he wasn’t alone.

 

He made his way to the bigger bedroom, taking his suitcases along with him. He turned around to shut the door and wish goodnight to his new roommate, but when he looked around the apartment, Jonghyun was gone, seemingly vanished into thin air.

 

_Strange._


End file.
